The Odd Maid
by Bri Nara
Summary: A day with Arthur Kirkland and his strange Canadian maid. Fem!Canada, Slightly cracky, RP based, drabble


**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_Based of a very random RP I had with a very amusing Filipino. The maid is Fem!Canada. I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

"H-Hello there, Master..."

Arthur looked up from his paper to see his maid. Her blonde pigtails were still ruffled and her glasses were lopsided.

"Why hello there, my dear." Arthur set down his paper and looked down at her. "Can you explain to me why you're so late?"

The maid looked down to the floor with a blush. "Um...well...I woke up late..." she said quietly.

Arthur shook his head. "That's not an excuse, my dear." He sighed and slumped back into his armchair. "Well, you know what to do. Bring me my tea." He snapped his fingers. "Earl Grey. Quickly."

The maid ran off and about ten minutes later she returned with the tea.

He took a sip. "...Good enough." It wasn't like he enjoyed her tea or anything! After another sip, he asked "Have you done the chores yet?"

"Y-Yes... I have."

"The dusting? The laundry? The lunch?"

She nodded with a smile.

Arthur was surprised. It was hardly ten. Usually the maid started at this time. "Well...Then...You may take the day off today, my dear."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course."

She threw her arms up into the arms. "YES!" Then she dropped to the floor.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why must she always..." When he got no response, he began dragging her to his armchair. "She's the maid, why the hell must _I _be the to do the hard work like dragging her to somewhere decent?" he mumbled.

When she woke up, she looked around with a confused look. "Huh? What happened?"

"You fainted. Again."

"I did?"

He indicated the armchair and gave her an expression that said 'Uh duh'. "Clearly."

"Oh..."

"Well, go ahead and enjoy your day off, my dear." Arthur walked off to have breakfast and begin his morning paperwork.

In two hours, Arthur came back to see the maid had not moved from his armchair.

"...Did you honestly spend two hours just sitting there?"

The Canadian smiled up at him. "Oui~."

He put his face in his hand. "Honestly..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, my dear," he sighed.

"Alright."

Arthur grabbed a hat and coat from the hanger beside the door. "I'm going out, my dear. Try not to ruin my house while I'm gone."

"Alright."

The moment that Arthur left, the maid went off to the kitchen to make cupcakes...

Later...

The moment that Arthur opened the door, he noticed the absolute disaster his house had become.

"Oh my..." Upon realizing who did it, his face turned bright red in fury. "GET OUT HERE!"

When he received no response, he went to examining the damage. "How did she get it on the ceiling...? And my poor rugs... And my Ming vase! When I get my hands on her..."

"Muahahahaha..."

Arthur turned around. "Are you there?" The laughing stopped. Arthur went to searching nearly the entire mansion for her. He grunted in frustration. "Where is she?!"

He heard giggling coming from behind him. There was nothing there except for a closet door.

"...If you don't come out, I'm deducting your pay."

...

"...Your day off is over?"

...

He rolled his eyes and yanked the closet door open. He glared at the maid curled up on the ground.

She looked up at Arthur sheepishly. "Oh! Uhh... hi?" She promptly got up and ran.

Arthur put his face in his hand again. "I have _the_... Oddest. Maid. Ever."

He followed her to the kitchen, where she was hiding up the table. Arthur knew it was useless to draw her out by force, so he took a bit out of one of the cupcakes on the table.

"...These are burnt."

The maid popped out from under the table. "NO THEY AREN'T!"

Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. "Fooled you."

The maid gave him a long blank stare before going back under the table.

He sighed. "Get out here. I know you're there."

She reluctantly got out.

"You do realize you're the one who has to clean all of this, right?

Her eye started twitching as she glared at him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look. It's your _job_."

It was her turn to sigh. "Fine..."

He handed her a broom.

3 hours later...

The maid wiped her forehead. "Finally... Done."

She saw Arthur reading the paper.

With his feet on the coffee table.

Then she fainted.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "...Come on, now. My feet aren't _that_ dirty."

**I don't know, it was 4 am when we did this...**

**Anyways, review, please.  
**


End file.
